Graveyard
The Graveyard (Japanese: 墓地 Graveyard) is the final room of the second area of Luigi's Mansion. Here is where Area Two's boss, Bogmire, awaits the heroic ghost-hunter. Story As Luigi tumbled backwards into the Graveyard in an entrance reminiscent to that of the Hidden Room, the plumber couldn't help but notice several large tombstones in the ground. As he walked up to one of the tombstones, three Skeleton Ghosts (five in the PAL Hidden Mansion) rose from the ground, angered at Luigi's disturbance. They began tossing their own bones at the green-garbed ghost hunter, but Luigi managed to take cover. Luigi drew each one apart from the group and won the battle between the Mr. Bones. After the last one was stored inside the Poltergust 3000, the largest headstone at the rear of the Graveyard began to glow with an eerie blue aura. Luigi cautiously stepped toward it for a closer look. Just as he neared the gravestone, a bolt of lightning struck the ground near it, narrowly missing the plumber. A tall purple blob emerged from the ground, scaring the life out of the poor plumber. Bogmire had awoken to do battle with Luigi. The next thing Luigi knew, he was in a large circular arena, with Bogmire standing on the other side. The Cemetery Shadow made a large black copy of himself, which began chasing after Luigi. Bogmire himself made no advance on the plumber. He continued to make copies of himself to throw at Luigi. The ghost-hunter found that Bogmire had yet to expose his heart and searched his mind for a way. As he did, Luigi tried sucking up Bogmire's clones to avoid being overwhelmed. When Luigi tried to suck one up, he found it shrank into a ball and stuck to the Poltergust 3000's nozzle. Armed with a projectile, Luigi sparked upon an idea. The amateur ghostbuster aimed the nozzle at Bogmire and shot his own clone back at him. It enveloped Bogmire in a black mass, and Luigi could begin depleting his HP. Bogmire eventually broke free and the process repeated. Luigi eventually sucked the ghost into his vacuum and claimed victory at last. Back in the now lit Graveyard, Luigi opened the large chest to claim the '''Club Key '''which leads to Area 3. Professor E. Gadd invited him back into the lab to turn all the Portrait Ghosts he had caught in Area Two in Portraits. The Graveyard is made up of eight tombstones, the top left-most of which always contains a 50-HP restoring Heart for Luigi. In addition, two torches can be seen on either side of Bogmire's tombstones. They can be used as a source for Fire Elemental Ghosts. A Ruby can also be found in the drainpipe in the bottom right corner of the area. Ghosts in the Graveyard *Bogmire (100 HP and Boss Ghost) *Three Skeleton Ghosts (30 HP) Trivia * There are no Ghost in this area during the blackout. * In the beta, the Graveyard was going to be on the left. Though this is a rumor and not yet confirmed. category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Outside Places Category:Area 2 Rooms Category:Rooms with Portrait Ghosts Category:Rooms Outside the Mansion Category:Boss rooms Category:Locations